AKAI
by Syalala Lala
Summary: Karin—kunoichi rambut merah yang 'dipersilakan tinggal' di Sunagakure atas hasutan Hokage. Gaara—kazekage rambut merah yang amat sangat percaya pada sahabatnya. Berkat peran Uzumaki Naruto, kehidupan duo ninja merah di Desa Pasir itu dimulai. Birthday fict for Gaara?
1. ARRIVAL

"_Kalau kau tanya seperti apa rasanya sendirian, aku sangat tahu jawabannya."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**AKAI**_

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Super CRACK, CANON-setting  
newbie, typos, OOC, eyd? dll_

_Birthday fict for Gaara_

_**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya, dipersilakan untuk memencet tombol 'kembali'.

* * *

.

.

_Enjoy._

.

.

.

.

Matahari terasa membakar kepala. Sengat garangnya menambah derita para pejalan kaki yang tengah melintasi padang pasir tandus di siang yang terik itu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah mengelap keringatnya. Beberapa kali ia membenarkan letak jubahnya. Sesekali jemarinya mengibas. Panaaas. Panaaaaaaas. Huh, ia merasa terpanggang.

Iris _crimson_ di balik lensa kacamatanya melirik pria yang berjalan di sampingnya perlahan. Rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas. Raut wajah yang sedikit malas. Mata yang terkesan mengantuk.

_Huh, membosankan_.

Gadis itu menggerutu lagi. Sengaja mengeraskan suaranya berharap pria malas di sampingnya terganggu. Sayangnya, jangankan terganggu, melirik saja tidak.

Sebal. Ia sebaal.

Yang membuatnya semakin sebal adalah karena—menurutnya—_chakra_ pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak se-istimewa _chakra_ seseorang yang dikenalnya. _Chakra_ yang memabukkan. _Chakra_ yang membuatnya ketagihan. _Chakra_ seorang pemuda Uchiha.

Aaah betapa ia merindukan pemuda buntut ayam itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghirup (?) aroma _chakra_ yang memabukkan seperti milik Sang Uchiha. Ia ingin sekali merasakan _chakra_-nya! Ia mau _chakra_, _chakra_, _chakraaa_!

Sayang, ia hampir tidak mungkin lagi bertemu Si-Pemilik-_Chakra_-Memabukkan. Kemungkinan itu telah menipis setipis-tipisnya, melebihi tipisnya irisan bawang.

Dan ini semua berkat—huft.

Ia jadi sakit kepala.

Sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan, Karin—gadis berambut merah itu—mengingat-ingat sejenak runtutan kejadian yang membuatnya berada di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat telah lama usai. Madara telah kembali ke alam seharusnya. Kaguya Sang Dewi Kelinci pun berhasil disegel. Para _bijuu_ hidup dengan tenang. Dunia berangsur damai. Desa-desa _shinobi_ mulai membangun kembali puing-puing akibat perang. Zaman telah berubah. Masa-masa tenang dan damai yang diimpikan semua orang seolah nyata di depan mata.

Omong-omong, apa kalian bosan dengan narasi ini? Baiklah, mari persingkat.

Intinya, dalam suasana damai seperti ini, Konoha dan Suna masih bersahabat.

Konoha telah banyak berbenah di tangan seorang pemimpin baru. Ya, Hatake Kakashi terpilih sebagai Hokage Keenam menggantikan Tsunade. Tsunade sendiri kembali pada kehidupan lamanya, bertualang dari satu tempat judi ke tempat judi lain—Karin geleng-geleng kepala mengingat ini.

Jabatan Kazekage masih berada di tangan Gaara, sang Pengendali Pasir. Pria berambut merah itu masih memegang predikat sebagai Kazekage termuda. Meskipun demikian, kemampuannya sebagai pemimpin terbukti dengan menjadikan Suna semakin maju dan berkembang. Di bawah kepemimpinannya pula, hubungan yang erat semakin terjalin antara Suna dan Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan perang. Bagaimana pun, berkat usaha gigihnya pula, pria yang pantang menyerah dan selalu bersemangat itu berhasil meluluhkan hati sahabatnya dan membawanya pulang.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Selamat untuk mereka yang selalu menantikan kepulangannya—terutama si gadis permen kapas itu. Sayangnya, pemuda-tidak-tahu-diri itu lagi-lagi pergi dari Konoha dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat dunia dari kacamata yang berbeda—Karin sudah akan menyodorkan kacamatanya dengan sukarela saat itu.

Orochimaru sendiri mengundurkan diri dari peredaran dunia ninja. Ia memilih kembali pada penelitian-penelitiannya dengan tenang. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan membuat kericuhan lagi. Kabuto si pria yang juga menjelma jadi ular jadi-jadian itu masih saja setia menemani tuannya.

Dan kalau kalian mau tahu, para kriminal ini tak lantas dihukum mati mengingat beberapa tindakan yang dilakukan mereka selama perang dinilai kooperatif mengembalikan perdamaian dunia _shinobi_. Contohnya, Orochimaru yang membangkitkan kembali para Kage. Lalu Sasuke yang membebaskan segel _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ bersama Naruto.

Karena Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha, Naruto sempat bertanya pada rekan-rekan (mantan) setim Sasuke akan kemanakah mereka sepeninggal pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Suigetsu sudah bilang sedari dulu ingin mengumpulkan tujuh pedang—Karin mencibir setiap mendengar ini dari mulut besar Suigetsu.

Juugo? Pria tinggi besar ini berkata akan selalu mengikuti Sasuke karena hanya itulah tujuan hidupnya—Karin bergidik mendengar ini.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Karin sendiri? Wahahaha. Satu-satunya _kunoichi_ di Tim Taka ini juga bersikeras mengintil Sasuke.

Tapi ... sayangnya, niat _mulia_nya itu kemudian dihalangi saudara se-klannya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto! Gah!

Padahal Sasuke sendiri tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia memang membubarkan Tim Taka dan membebaskan masing-masing anggotanya.

Suigetsu yang paling dulu memisahkan diri. Pria bergigi hiu itu benar-benar terobsesi pada pedang rupanya.

Juugo pada awalnya masih mengikuti Sasuke hingga ke Konoha. Namun, mengetahui Sasuke hanya berdiam sebentar dan berniat untuk mengembara lagi _seorang diri_, Juugo akhirnya memilih kembali ke alamnya semula.

Tinggal Karin.

Sebenarnya dia bingung juga.

Mau kembali ke kampung halaman? Desanya sudah rata dengan tanah.

Mau ikut Orochimaru? Wew. Pria ular itu enggan ditemani oleh orang selain Kabuto—sebaiknya tidak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan kedua pria ular yang berniat menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka bersama-sama. Dan terus terang saja, Karin juga ogah mengikuti manusia jejadian begitu.

Mengikuti Suigetsu jelas pilihan paling akhir dari jutaan pilihan terakhir—bahkan Karin tak berminat memasukkannya dalam kategori 'pilihan yang bisa ia pilih'.

Menemani Juugo berbaur dengan alam? Hohoho. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Ia bisa mati kalau tidak ada manusia yang diomeli. Dan lagi, apa asyiknya hidup bersama monster? Hmpft. Lupakan opsi tinggal bersama Juugo.

Mau tinggal di Konoha? Dia tak punya siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya Naruto saja saudara yang satu klan dengannya.

Yah, sementara ini ia memang menumpang hidup di Konoha sih—mengintil Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu kembali bertualang mendaki gunung melewati lembah.

Hhhhh. Apa iya, dirinya juga harus mengembara? Mengembara kemanaa?

Mengikuti Sasuke?

Hoh.

Bisa di-_shannaro_ Sakura nanti.

.

.

Karin masih kebingungan hingga suatu ketika ...

... datanglah harapan.

_Life starts here_.

Maksudnya, tiba-tiba muncul utusan dari aliansi Konoha, yakni Suna.

Konon, Kazekage membutuhkan bantuan seorang _kunoichi_ dari Konoha. Lalu Uzumaki Karin terpilih sebagai _kunoichi_ yang beruntung untuk dikirim kesana.

Heh.

Lagu lama.

_Tidaaak._

Bukan begitu, bukan begituuu.

Yah, setidaknya Karin masih sedikit _lebih terhormat_ kalau kenyataannya memang begitu.

Nyatanya?

Kazekage tidak membutuhkan apa-apa.

Orang-orang Konoha saja yang berinisiatif mengutus—alias _mengusir_nya—ke sana. Kebetulan rombongan Shikamaru akan berangkat ke Suna berdasarkan undangan dari utusan Kazekage tersebut. Jadi Karin dititipkan Hokage pada Shikamaru untuk kemudian 'ditinggalkan' di Suna.

Intinya ... dia dibuang.

Dibuang!

Grrr.

Dan siapa lagi yang memberi ide brilian begitu pada Hokage mesum Kakashi, selain muridnya yang tak kalah mesum sekaligus saudara se-klan Karin sendiri.

Si _baka_-Naruto itu.

Hyaaaah. Karin dendam sekali padanya.

_Memangnya bisa membuang saudaramu sendiri semudah itu?_

Naruto sialan itu membujuknya dengan bilang bahwa Kazekage pasti akan senang dengan kedatangannya. Apalagi Karin berasal dari Klan Uzumaki dengan kemampuan _chakra_, segel, dan medis yang luar biasa. Karin pasti akan 'serbaguna' di sana.

Hoh? Serbaguna? Memangnya dia barang?

Dan hei! Bukankah Tuan Kazekage yang terhormat itu _tidak bilang_ sedang membutuhkan sesuatu?

Sudahlaah. Bilang saja kalau memang ingin membuangnyaaaaa!

.

.

Sebal. Sebal. Karin sebal.

Ia melotot—tapi tak berdaya—saat rombongan Shikamaru menyeretnya turut serta ke Suna. Kakashi si Hokage mesum melepas kepergian mereka dengan lambaian tangan. Termasuk saudara Karin sendiri, si kepala durian yang melambaikan tangan kencang-kencang sembari sok sesengukan.

Naruto-_baka_ itu bahkan berkata sedih, Karin tak perlu meronta-ronta seperti itu hanya karena tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Bocah berkumis tiga itu bahkan menambahkan akan sering-sering mengunjunginya di Suna.

Karin keki berat. Ia ingin meronta, tapi perkataan Naruto barusan menahannya. Alhasil ia hanya berteriak-teriak kesal dalam hati.

Heey ia tidak mau! Ia tidak pernah ke Suna sebelumnya dan sama sekali tak ingin tahu tempat seperti apa itu.

Sialnya, setiap kali ia berniat melarikan diri, Shikamaru selalu berhasil mengikatnya dengan jurus bayangan dan MAU TAK MAU ia terpaksa ikut sampai ke Suna.

Huft, memang sulit menaklukkan pemuda malas dengan dua ribu strategi seperti Shikamaru. Meskipun Karin sendiri yakin, dirinya cukup cerdik dan selalu berhasil lolos dari berbagai macam situasi. Tapi kali ini ternyata tidak.

Shikamaru sialan.

Naruto sialan.

Kakashi Hokage sialan.

_Orang-orang Konoha sialaaan_.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin mengusap kembali kepalanya. Kacamatanya sudah memburam berkat uap panas tubuhnya. Haaaah haaah.

Gerbang desa sudah terlihat.

Karin mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap tembok tinggi itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Ini pertama kalinya Karin menginjak desa pasir dan ia langsung tak menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia seorang Uzumaki."

Terdengar suara Shikamaru.

"Uzumaki?" Tanya suara bariton yang—_oh_ _damn_ _sexy_—membuat jantung Karin menggeliat tak nyaman (?).

_Inner_ Karin mulai berkelana kemana-mana. Mengagumi pemilik pita suara maskulin barusan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggerutu. Sayang, aroma _chakra_-nya masih kurang _lezat_ dibanding milik Sasuke.

"Ya, dia masih ada ikatan saudara dengan Naruto."

Terdengar kembali suara Shikamaru.

Karin masih menunduk. Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk memainkan ujung jubahnya. Ia teringat rentetan kejadian kurang dari sejam yang lalu.

.

.

Setibanya rombongan mereka di Suna, Shikamaru dan para rekan-rekan menyebalkannya langsung menyeretnya ke kantor kazekage.

Kantor Kazekage terletak di Menara Gedung Kazekage. Arsitektur gedung itu sangat rumit dan membingungkan. Jika tidak hati-hati, seseorang dapat dengan mudah tersesat.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak berarti bagi Karin. Hohoho, jangan lupakan kemampuan pendeteksi _chakra_ dan penangkal _genjutsu_-nya yang luar biasa. Saat melewati labirin itu, Karin—dengan narsisnya—yakin bahwa ia tidak akan tersesat.

Tapi senarsis-narsisnya Karin, ia toh tetap tak bisa kabur berkat _jutsu_ sialan Shikamaru—Karin benar-benar berencana membuat perhitungan dengan pemuda malas itu suatu hari nanti—dan ujung-ujungnya ia dipaksa duduk di hadapan Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Suna.

Kazekage Gaara.

Dan di sinilah dia.

Haaah.

.

.

Meski begitu, semenjak memasuki ruangan, Karin sudah menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Antara cemas, khawatir, namun juga penuh harap.

Sekilas, ia tak menangkap adanya gelagat _chakra_ membahayakan. Jadi ia duduk saja tenang-tenang. Namun kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk.

Simpel saja, alasan sebenarnya adalah—

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," desis suara seksi tadi.

Nah, nah, ini dia. Karin mulai harap-harap cemas.

"Dia salah satu anggota Tim Sasuke yang menyerang Pertemuan Lima Kage." Suara berat sekaligus seksi milik Kazekage kembali terdengar.

_Bingo!_ Karin bersorak girang dalam hati. Kazekage itu masih mengingatnya!

Khukhukhu, kalau begini sih, sudah jelas. Urusannya akan lebih gampang. Kazekage yang terhormat itu pasti tidak bersedia menerima mantan kriminal sepertinya dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penolakan, lalu ia bisa kembali ke Konoha. Dan yang paling penting, setelah itu ia pasti akan bisa memberi balasan setimpal pada saudara se-klan yang telah menjerumuskannya. Mungkin ia akan mencekiknya dengan rantai _chakra_-nya, atau malah—

"Baiklah. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang merekomendasikan dia?"

_He?_

Kepala Karin langsung mendongak.

A-apa yang ia dengar barusan?

"Berarti Anda bersedia menerimanya sebagai warga Suna, Kazekage-_sama_?" Shikamaru bertanya memastikan.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasa ngeri.

_Jangaan._

"..."

_T-tidak. Ayolah, katakan tidak!_

"Ya. Aku percaya pada Naruto."

_Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!_ jerit _inner_ Karin.

Saat ia memberanikan diri mengintip ekspresi Kazekage itu melalui sudut matanya, ia terhenyak.

Jangan bilang Kazekage sengaja membolehkannya tinggal di Suna supaya bisa balas dendam atas 'kejahatannya' dulu mengacaukan pertemuan lima negara. Jangan bilaang ...

Karin mencengkeram ujung jubahnya erat.

_Well_, gadis Uzumaki itu tidak tahu bahwa pertemanan akrab Kazekage dengan saudara se-klannya itu telah membawa akibat _buruk_ baginya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N:**

Ciao~ kibarkan bendera _crack pair _setinggi-tingginyaa *dibakar masyarakat FFN*

_Gomen_, _gomen._ Mmm, sebenarnya ini cerita apa? Kenapa Karin dipasangin sama Gaara? Setting-nya canon pula? Matsuri dikemanain? Hiks jangan tanya akuu. Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu ini apa dan kenapa *plak*

Sebenarnya Karin itu chara favorit yang amat-sangat-paling aku sukai. Dan aku sedih karena Om Kishi nggak menongolkan dia di chapter terakhir Naruto ataupun Movie-nya. Juga gerombolan Orochi lainnya! Hueeeeee T.T

Dan karena di sana Gaara terlihat masih _jomblo_, kupikir nggak ada salahnya menjodohkan duo rambut merah ini di hari ultahnya. Hihihi

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada yang merasa idolanya ternistakan di sini. Oh ya, anggap saja Gaara _tidak pernah_ mengganti gaya rambutnya :*

_Last_, **Happy birthday**, **Gaara-**_**kun**_**!** Semoga lekas menemukan pendamping hidup \\(^_^)/

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan mampir :***

Boleh menyampaikan apa pun melalui **review. **Aku akan sangat menghargainya XD


	2. ORDER

.

.

.

.

.

_**AKAI**_

"_Kalau kau tanya seperti apa rasanya sendirian, aku sangat tahu jawabannya."_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Fictive Story © Syalala Lala_

_Super Crack, Canon Setting  
OOC, TYPOs, EYD? RUSH_

_Birthday fict for Gaara_

_**ditulis hanya untuk hiburan**_

.

.

.

.

.

—Chapter 2―

_Enjoy._

.

.

Sudah beberapa saat berlalu, namun _kunoichi_ berkacamata itu masih saja merasa tubuhnya membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang berada di bawah tatapan tajam dari Makhluk Paling Berkuasa di Desa Pasir, alias Yang Terhormat Tuan Kazekage Gaara.

Hohoho.

Kalau saja posisinya tidak seperti sekarang, mungkin saja ia bisa sedikit senang. Atau malah berbangga hati? Hei, para gadis juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ditatap terus-terusan lebih dari sepuluh menit oleh pria berwajah tampan dengan iris _jade_ yang menawan.

Sialnya, _kunoichi_ bernama Karin itu sadar sepenuhnya akan posisinya saat ini.

Gadis itu menggeram sebal dalam hati. Ia sungguh berniat membuat perhitungan pada saudara Uzumaki-nya, si kepala durian, yang telah menjerumuskannya dalam kondisi yang tak menguntungkan. Oh, Karin hampir pasti. Kazekage ini tentu dendam padanya.

Haaah.

Tidak bisakah kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu dimaafkan begitu saja? Tidak adil kan jika dirinya dihukum sementara _partner in crime_-nya tidak?

_Inner_ gadis ini mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana mengingat teman-temannya dahulu di Tim Taka.

Yang pertama kali terbayang di kepalanya adalah wajah datar Sasuke yang tetap tak berekspresi apa-apa sekalipun melihat dirinya dihukum Kazekage dalam penjara pasir. Hm, jangankan menolong. Melirik pun sudah pasti tidak.

Argh! Karin ingin sekali menjambak buntut ayam menggemaskan yang berkibar di belakang kepala pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun ia terlalu sayang pada si pemilik _chakra_ memabukkan. Tidak. Tidak. Lagi pula ia sangat tidak rela jika wajah tampan Sasuke tergores sedikit pun. Dan huh, siapa yang bisa menghukum keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu?

Melupakan Sasuke, kini terbayang di kepala Karin wajah _partner in crime_-nya yang lain dengan rambut oranye dan tubuh besar. Oh, monster kekar itu tentu tak akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolongnya mengingat pria itu hanya patuh pada Sasuke. Hmpf. Dan Karin juga tidak tega jika tubuh Juugo sampai menyusut jadi anak-anak jika mendapat hukuman keras dari Kazekage.

Baiklah.

Rasanya Karin masih sedikit ikhlas jika dirinya harus dihukum meskipun Sasuke dan Juugo tidak. **Tapi** pengecualian besar untuk sosok rambut putih dengan mata violet dan seringai menyebalkan sepanjang masa. Hozuki Suigetsu!

Fuah! Membayangkan ini saja sudah membuat Karin tidak sudi. Jika dirinya memang akan dihukum, setidaknya pria gigi hiu itu juga harus mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat darinya!

Tentu menyenangkan sekali menyaksikan pria maniak pedang itu dibuat tak berdaya oleh Kazekage dan tak bisa mengganggunya lagi. Fufufu~

"Hn."

Gadis berambut merah itu tersentak dari lamunan absurdnya begitu telinganya mendengar deheman tegas dari pria berwibawa di depannya. Rupanya ia terlalu tenggelam dalam imajinasi hingga terkikik tanpa sadar di hadapan Kazekage.

Ouch, pintar sekali dirimu, Karin. Kau sudah mengikat lehermu sendiri dengan tali api. Tunggu saja hingga pasir mengerikan itu menghantarkan nyawamu menyusul Uchiha Madara di alam sana.

Dengan segera gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

Oh, ia bahkan sudah pernah melihat sendiri kehebatan pria di depannya dalam memainkan pasir—baik saat Pertemuan Lima Kage dahulu, maupun saat perang dunia shinobi. Karin tahu ajalnya sudah dekat, tapi ia tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi semakin dekat. Dan ugh, Shikamaru sialan itu tentu sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan Kazekage.

Tidak, tidak.

Tapi tatapan tajam sepasang iris _jade_ itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa ia akan dikuliti habis-habisan? Apa tubuhnya akan dikubur dengan pasir hingga tak dapat ber—

"Kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Naruto."

Eh?

Karin sedikit melongo dengan bola mata membulat.

A-apa yang didengarnya barusan?

"Sama sekali tidak mirip." Kazekage tampan di depannya terlihat menggeleng satu kali dan berkata dengan ekspresi serius. "Bukankah kalian bersaudara?"

Hah?

Kazekage bilang―bahwa dia tidak mirip Naruto?

Si _baka_ itu?

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Twch!

Perempatan siku muncul di sudut kening gadis Uzumaki begitu menyadari maksud perkataan Sang Kage.

Hoo. Jadi makhluk panda tanpa alis itu menatapnya penuh selidik sedari tadi hanyalah untuk mencari kemiripannya dengan―

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah bodoh itu!" teriak Karin spontan karena tak sudi.

Hening.

Kazekage hanya melemparkan tatapan datar dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah sedikit pun.

OH!

Karin membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mengutuk tingkahnya barusan yang kelewat tak sopan.

Bagus sekali, Uzumaki Karin. Lagi-lagi kau sendiri yang menyulut api!

Menyadari posisinya, gadis itu buru-buru meralat gagap sambil berharap agar hukumannya tidak akan bertambah berat. "Err m-maksudnya, Anda tidak mungkin menyamakan saya dengan―ehm—bocah pemilik rubah di dalam tubuhnya itu kan, Kazekage-_sama_?"

Iris _crimson_ Karin melirik Sang Kazekage takut-takut dari balik kacamatanya. Dia benar-benar berharap pasir dalam guci itu tetap berdiam dengan tenang di dalam di sana.

Kazekage masih menatapnya lurus hingga sepuluh detik lalu bergumam datar. "Ternyata benar."

Hah?

Sekali lagi Karin melongo tak paham. Apanya yang benar?

Pria berambut merah di depannya menggerakkan tangannya dengan tenang, meraih sebuah dokumen berlambang Konoha di atas meja lalu membukanya.

Karin hanya memandang tak mengerti. Ia tahu, itu adalah dokumen berisi data dirinya yang disertakan orang Konoha sebagai kelengkapan migrasi ke Suna. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kalimat Kazekage tadi?

Masih dengan sikap tenang, pria yang dijuluki Pengendali Pasir itu berkata. "Di sini tertulis kau tipe orang yang spontan, cerewet, tidak bisa diam—"

Sepasang mata Karin langsung melotot sempurna. A―ap—paa!?

"―keras kepala—"

Bola mata merah Karin kini menyala dengan dahsyatnya. Terbayang di kepalanya satu nama yang sangat memungkinkan menjadi tersangka yang paling bertanggung jawab atas ini. Ia bersumpah akan mencincang tubuh orang itu hingga menjadi empat bagian.

"—tidak mudah tunduk―"

Setengah mati, gadis itu mencoba menahan gemeletuk giginya agar tak terdengar Kazekage yang masih mengabsen deretan sifat buruknya, sementara _inner_-nya mengamuk garang.

Sialaaaaaaan. Pasti Naruto _baka_ itu yang menulisnya.

Kenapa juga harus memasukkan sifat-sifat buruknya ke dalam data!

Arghhh.

Harus dikemanakan wajahnyaa?

"―juga serbaguna."

He?

Api di bola matanya segera memadam. _Ser-ba-gu-na?_

Kazekage yang sudah selesai membaca data diri Karin kini mengangkat wajah dan menatap gadis itu lurus. "Hn. Untuk sementara tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan." Pria itu melipat tangan dan berkata tanpa ekspresi berarti, "Kau boleh kembali. Besok aku akan memutuskan apa yang dapat kau kerjakan selama di Suna."

Karin masih terbengong.

Gadis itu segera mengkerut saat Sang Kage tiba-tiba melemparkan tatapan tajam dan berkata dengan tegas. "Tunggu apalagi?"

Karin tergagap sebentar, terkejut dengan sikap tegas yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan Kazekage.

Gadis itu mengerjap satu kali kemudian buru-buru menjawab. "M-maaf, Kazekage-sama. Saya harus kembali kemanakah yang Anda maksud? Kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Dan ia segera membungkam mulutnya ketika sepasang iris _jade_ itu menyorotnya mematikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu terlihat remang-remang. Pencahayaan yang tak cukup terang seolah membuat hati penghuninya turut suram.

Uzumaki Karin tengah terkurung sendirian di kamarnya.

_Ehm._

Sebenarnya bukan terkurung. Lebih tepatnya, Karin lah yang mengurung diri di kamar yang disediakan sementara untuknya tersebut.

Ah ya, sebenarnya lagi, gadis itu bisa saja mendapatkan kamar dan fasilitas yang jauh lebih baik―tapi tidak, terima kasih. _Kunoichi_ yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras itu merasa lebih baik dengan kamar seadanya seperti ini. Kamar yang biasanya ditempati oleh kriminal mungkin lebih cocok untuknya.

Oh. Dirinya memang _mantan_ kriminal, bukan?

Haha.

Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuh langsingnya ke atas tempat tidur berkasur tipis. Ia baru saja mandi dan membersihkan diri. Karin meluruskan tubuhnya sejenak. Saat ini, ia hanya mengenakan kimono pendek sederhana yang warnanya sudah pudar.

Jemari lentiknya terulur, meraih sebuah benda mungil di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Didekapnya benda itu dan dihirupnya aroma yang menguar dari sana dalam-dalam.

Sepasang matanya yang tak mengenakan lensa menatap botol parfum dalam dekapannya dengan tatapan melembut.

Mungkin hanya _ini_ satu-satunya hiburan sementara saat ini.

Kheh.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan.

Ah, jika dilihat-lihat, keadaannya saat ini masih jauh lebih baik dibanding saat ia bertugas menjaga Penjara Orochimaru di pulau terpencil dahulu. Tapi saat itu, ia masih memiliki kemungkinan bertemu dengan pemuda-yang-_chakra_-nya-menakjubkan.

Sekarang?

Gadis Uzumaki itu mendengus.

Ia meletakkan botol parfumnya lalu berguling-guling tak beraturan.

Bosaan. Bossssaaaaaannnn.

Argh.

Belum ada dua puluh empat jam dirinya berada di Suna dan Karin sudah merasakan kebosanan yang luar biasa melandanya. Apalagi semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Suna, belum ada satupun pemilik _chakra_ yang menarik hatinya.

Berbeda dengan sewaktu di Konoha.

Selain Sasuke, Karin dengan amat sangat berat mengakui, _chakra_ Naruto juga cukup lezat dan membuatnya berselera.

Hangat. Menenangkan.

Tuh kan, ia jadi lapar.

Karin berguling lagi satu kali.

Apa iya, dirinya harus berkeliaran mencari mangsa _chakra_?

Gadis itu tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiran ganjilnya. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kimononya sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan lengannya yang mulus—lama tak ada yang menghisap _chakra_ dari tubuhnya membuat bekas-bekas gigitan di tubuhnya menghilang.

Jemarinya bergerak mengipas.

Fuaaaah. Meskipun ini sudah malam, tapi udara Suna tetap saja terasa panas. Ia heran sebenarnya. Bukankah teori padang pasir itu seharusnya panas menyengat di siang hari namun dingin mencekam di malam hari?

Entahlah. Karin sedang malas untuk berpikir.

Tapi udaranya benar-benar panas sekali!

Masih untung kamarnya di lantai tiga. Karin teringat cerita _kunoichi_ perempuan yang mengantarnya ke kamar ini, bahwa semakin tinggi lantai gedung, akan semakin panas pula udaranya. Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa panasnya jika berada di lantai tertinggi gedung ini, dan itu berarti di Menara Puncak Gedung Kazekage.

Fuaaaah.

Jemarinya mengipas sekali lagi.

Ia melirik setelan ninjanya yang tergantung di samping lemari. Kalau cuaca sepanas ini, ia tidak mungkin bertahan memakai kostum lengan panjang dengan bagian perut terbuka dan celana pendek seperti itu.

Apa ia harus mengganti setelannya?

Tidak masalah sih.

Gadis itu toh sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup susah.

Berpikir hendak mencari udara segara, Karin bangkit dan mendekat ke tepi jendela. Kamarnya terletak di ujung lantai tiga Gedung Utama Kazekage. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat pemandangan malam hari Desa Pasir. Lampu-lampu yang berkedip cantik di bawah sana seolah berusaha menarik hati sang gadis Uzumaki.

Hoo. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk tertidur.

Sekejap saja pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan mencoba menerka akan bagaimana nasibnya esok hari. Terutama mengingat sikap Sang Kazekage yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan di akhir pembicaraan. Salahnya sendiri sih yang kelepasan bersikap tak sopan.

Oh. Apa Kazekage tanpa alis itu sedang menimbang-nimbang hukuman yang paling pantas untuk seorang kriminal sepertinya?

Karin tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

Jangan-jangan ia akan disiksa? Tapi daripada disiksa, akan lebih masuk akal jika dirinya diperbudak? Oho. Jangan bilang Kazekage berniat memeras tenaganya sampai tak bersisa?

Hei, hei. Bukannya ini tidak adil?

Masa hanya dia yang dihukum?

Otak cerdiknya segera berputar.

Pikirkan, Karin.

Kau harus menggunakan kesempatan yang ada walau hanya sekecil mung―tunggu!

Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke tidak dihukum?

Aha, Karin tentu tidak lupa jika Sasuke berperan penting dalam perang. Juga kenyataan bahwa keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu adalah **sahabat baik** Naruto.

Bertemu muka dan berbicara secara langsung dengan Tuan Kazekage mau tak mau membuat Karin menyadari satu hal tentang pria berambut merah itu. Ya, menurut Karin, Tuan Gaara Si Pengendali Pasir yang terkenal itu, kelihatannya amat sangat mempercayai Naruto. Ini fakta tak terbantahkan mengingat pria itu sendirilah yang mengatakannya pada Shikamaru.

Tak berlebihan jika Karin kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa Kazekage seorang pengidap Naruto-_complex_. Dan seorang pengidap Naruto-_complex_ tentu tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada **sahabat baik** Naruto.

Lalu hubungannya?

Aha.

Dia Uzumaki Karin, kan?

**Saudara-**nya Naruto, kan?

Hohohohoho. Kalau begitu ia tak akan dihukum kan?

Seringai senang muncul di wajah Karin yang mendadak cerah.

Ah, kenapa ia tidak mencoba memanfaatkan ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya begitu tiba saat dirinya dipanggil menghadap Kazekage, Karin tercengang mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pria tanpa alis tersebut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Karena Naruto bilang kau serbaguna, aku harus memperlakukanmu sebaik-baiknya."

Sepasang alis merah Karin sontak terangkat.

Apa maksudnya? Itu bukan berarti Gaara sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memeras 'kegunaan' dirinya bukan?

Sialaaaan.

Ini gara-gara si _baka_ itu yang menyebutnya 'serbaguna'.

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Dengan ketenangan yang tak berubah, Sang Kazekage kini membolak-balik dokumen di tangannya. "Aku sudah mempelajari _file_ tentangmu. Kelihatannya kau cukup ahli di bidang medis dan deteksi. Selain itu, kau cukup baik dalam menganalisa keadaan."

Karin mendengarkan dengan kerutan demi kerutan di dahi, ditambah dengan gemeletukan di gigi. Terbayang berbagai macam pekerjaan yang memungkinkan untuk memeras habis 'kegunaannya'. Oke, ini mulai membuatnya takut.

"Hn." Gaara sudah selesai membalik dokumen dan menatap _kunoichi_ di depannya lurus. "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu."

Karin menelan ludah. Takut tapi penasaran. "A-apa itu?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan bekerja di Menara Kazekage."

HUH?

Matanya melotot sempurna.

A—AP―PAA?!

"Kau ditugaskan di menara puncak Gedung Kazekage," ulang Gaara sekali lagi.

Rahang Karin nyaris jatuh.

Jenis pekerjaan macam apa?

Di menara puncak Gedung Kazekage?

Tempat paling panas dan suram itu?

"Haaaah? Untuk apa aku di sanaa?" jerit gadis itu.

Woops.

Lagi-lagi ia harus membungkam mulutnya dengan segera begitu melihat butiran pasir mulai beterbangan dari guci di pojok ruangan.

Gadis Uzumaki itu menggeram sebal dalam hati.

Jika kemarin Karin sempat berpikir untuk mencincang tubuh Naruto menjadi empat, kini ia sudah sangat bernafsu sekali untuk mencincang pemuda Uzumaki itu menjadi enam belas.

Grrrr.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Seneng banget MK membuat karakter se-unyu Karin yang spontan (sekaligus polos), bawel (tapi perhatian), keras kepala (tapi lucu), kuat (tapi manis), semi licik (tapi cerdik), genit (tapi tsundere), dan hobi koleksi parfum :*

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan mampir, read, bahkan review, juga follow, dan fave. Arigatoouu :)

Maaf update-nya lamaa. Padahal aku suka sekali crack pair seperti inii (bukan berarti aku tidak suka canon pair atau popular pair lho). Yah, menulis cerita-cerita minor semacam ini sudah seperti asupan hiburan tersendiri buatku. Haha. Maaf untuk semua kekurangannya (ooc, typo, rush, dll). _Unleash our imagination!_ XD

* * *

**Special Thanks to:****  
**bluesKy/ Rika Alya/ ikatriplesblingers/ aranniss/ RambutMerah/ Guest/ Ryuui hikami/ yana kim/ namika ashara/ zielavienaz96/ _you ;)_

Berkenan membagi kesan tentang fict ini?


End file.
